


Marriage Overseas

by PerpetualParadise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualParadise/pseuds/PerpetualParadise
Summary: While thumbing through her family records, Elsa finds something odd. Oneshot.





	

Elsa leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, the front two legs sticking up, as she’d seen Emma and the hook-man do a number of times. 

This was ridiculous, she decided, and pulled herself back up to the cluttered table. 

“Why didn’t you tell us, mother?” 

Sighing, she traced the gold line that connected the three sisters to herself and Anna. 

She tucked a loose strand of hair away and reached for the paper cup Emma had given her that morning. 

She sipped. 

It was cold now. 

Oh, Anna. Where are you?

She flipped the page. She apparently had two aunts she had no idea about. Maybe it would be best to brush up on the family history. Emma’s suitor had said family ties were complicated in Storybrooke.

Her eyes stopped at the words Mist Haven.

A young brunette stared at her from the page, her pale blue eyes and cheek bones the only clues as to her relation to Elsa. She was just another cousin, distinguished in these records because of her marriage overseas. 

The Queen Eva, Marriage to King Leopold of Mist Haven. Perhaps she should ask Emma about this Leopold? 

She’d heard something about Emma being a princess after all. 

She must know something.


End file.
